


My Son is Your Little Brother

by MadameJustice



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Addie HATES Seth, Age Difference, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Implied Mpreg, It's exactly what it looks like, M/M, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Post Mpreg, Prego!Dean, Seth and Addie are the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameJustice/pseuds/MadameJustice
Summary: Seth knows he has to get along with Dean's daughters. Especially his oldest. But what can you do when she's the same age as you?





	1. First Born vs Baby Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I always have SO much fun doing older/younger relationships. I have done Ambeigns, Cena/Orton, even Finn/Baron. But I have yet to do Ambrollins! This is probably my biggest age difference yet so please bear with me.
> 
> Dean is 44
> 
> Seth and Addalynn are 24

If he could avoid this, he would. But he couldn't. Dean's growing stomach was a constant reminder Seth needed to talk with Addalynn. 

Oh, how she hated her mother's boyfriend. But surprisingly, they met through her. Not on purpose but she and Seth did attend the same college at one point. One night during an open house, fate would bring Seth and Dean together. Sure, in the beginning, they kept their relationship a secret but once they knew their love was real, they let the world know. Of course, Addalynn was not happy nor a big fan of her mother getting pregnant by the former classmate. Happy or not, Seth wanted to get along with her. For not only Dean's sake but for Henry's as well. 

Dean was six months along and their son's arrival was approaching. While Dean's three other daughters were excited, Addie kept her distance. She went to the baby shower and Dean's twenty-week scan to find out the gender. She looked happy then, to find out she was having a brother. Still, she stayed away not long after. _"It's gonna break my heart if she isn't in his life..."_ Those words were all it took for Seth to reach out and ask her to meet up. Luckily, she agreed.   

There he sat in that restaurant, waiting for his boyfriend's daughter to arrive. She took her sweet time getting there, showing up almost an hour late but she still came. A simple _"Hi."_ was all he got as she sat down. Scanning the menu to see what she wanted. "What's good here?" Not even looking up from the laminated sheets.

"Well, it's still breakfast, so...maybe waffles?" It had been weeks since the last time they spoke. He didn't know how to approach this, all he knew was they had to get along for the sake of the family. "Anything..new going on with you?" 

 

"Why did you call me out here?" She wasted no time. She was blunt like Dean, definitely his girl. If she was getting to the point, there was no use in Seth beating around the bush. "What do you want, Rollins?" She asked again, finally looking up the menu.  

 

"I just want us to get along." He sighed. "I'm not asking us to be best friends," Holding his hands in defense. "I'm only asking for you..to be okay with what me and Dean got goin' on." 

"You're asking me to be okay with a  _ **twenty-year**_  age gap." Gritting her teeth, trying to hold back all the frustration, all the anger she wanted Seth to feel. Whether it was by words for her fists. "Now, a  **baby**  is being brought into this." 

"Yeah, but that baby is your little  _brother_." Sure, she saw their relationship as wrong, maybe even something heinous. But she loved her brother. Something was stopping her from giving Henry all her love.  _It was her hatred for Seth._  "Addalynn,  _please_  don't hate him because of me." 

“I know you don’t like me, I know you hate the age difference but this is no longer about me.” He was going to let everything out. No reason to hold back now. “I’m not some boytoy! I’m your brother’s dad.” 

 

“You’re young enough to be _my_ brother!” 

 

“And I’m _old_ enough to be Henry’s **dad.** ” For every insult or wisecrack she threw, Seth had a comeback. “Dean isn’t some conquest, he isn’t some dare or a meal ticket...Addie...I love him.” 

 **“Don’t! Say that!”** Tears began to stream down, even started to shake.

"Babe...please don't cry." Reaching out to touch her wrist, only for her pull away. "Dean is your family, yes. But he's my family too-so are you!." She stayed quiet once more. Tears still pouring as if Seth's facts were insults. Maybe she was scared of the truth? "Can we please, _please_ just get along for this kid?"

 

"We are _nothing_ to you!" 

 

"The fuck you are!" He scoffed at Addalynn's denial. This wasn't stubbornness, this was fear. Fear of change. Fear of what the future would hold. "Dean Ambrose is the mother of my child. You and the girls are my son's sisters."  

 

“ **You** are _nothing_ to me...!” She said that to hurt him. Her final attempt to spite him. It didn’t work. He was something to Dean, he was something to the baby. That was all that mattered. 

 

 

”That may be true but my son is your little brother.” 


	2. Nosy Coworkers and Last Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of Seth having a baby with his much older partner spreads like wildfire at his job. One coworker, in particular, can't seem to keep his mouth shut.

 

 

_Hi, daddy! -D_

 

The text was a sweet message but the photo said a thousand words. Henry was coming. Whether his sisters loved Seth or not, the kid was coming no matter what. As each month passed, the young man realized how much his life was going to change. He had to remind himself that this was the end of his old life and the beginning to his new one. This was also a new start for Dean. All those times Dean told him he couldn't have any more kids were proven wrong once that pregnancy test came back positive. They were both stunned, Dean more than Seth. Then again, anyone would be shocked since the last time he had a baby was twenty years ago.

 

 _I love you so much -S_   

 

"That Dean again?" Who knew a text was all it took for Sami to stop typing away at his computer. "Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" Taking Seth's phone, he smiled wide at the sonogram. "He's all snuggled up and...is he sucking his thumb?" Nothing funnier than seeing a grown man squeal. Even seeing him at the baby shower made him laugh. How he was all over Dean's protruding belly, showering his unborn child with diapers and coming up with the nickname 'Hanky'. 

"Who is?" And just like that, the beloved moment was ruined. Thanks to Jason, the boss' kid. Younger than Seth and Sami. Twenty-one and wide-eyed, wanting to take over. Trying to get Seth and the others to be his little minions. That was never going to happen. Jordan was annoying and selfish. "Aww, are we talking about the baby?" Not to mention nosy. It was almost funny how he shamelessly put himself in the conversation. His eyes darted to the phone, putting on an annoying smile while Sami and Seth's were dropped long before. "Oh, man! He looks like a little alien." 

"All babies look like that when they're inside." The brunet deadpanned, pursing his lips to hold back what he truly wanted to say. No point in fighting the boss' son when his own was on the way. 

"Seth, Harry's adorable." Couldn't get the name right. _Shocker._

"It's _Henry_ and thanks." Nodding, at his coworker, hoping it would be enough for him to go away. 

"You and the mom must be so excited." Of course, he decided to talk more. He was the one who made the whole office know of Seth's relationship. Not to mention being the first to ask all the personal questions. 

 

 

_"What do you guys talk about?"_

 

_"Couldn't you find anyone younger?"_

 

_"Do you have mommy issues?"_

 

 

"Hey, what's the last name going to be?" Finally, Seth snapped. He knew the day would come but he hoped it was never at work. Sami knew it would get heated, smart of him to hand Seth back his phone and leave. Hurrying past Jordan and back to his desk. 

 

"...Mine." Maybe he heard wrong? Maybe Jordan was just an idiot and didn't know how names worked? "Who else?"   


"Well..." There it was again, that irritating smile. "You told me yourself, you guys weren't together that long...before you heard the **big** news." 

 

This was great. First, Addalynn still refused to accept Seth, now, this little pain in the ass was trying to tell him what to name his son. This was supposed to be a happy time in their lives but it wasn't. So many people seeing their love as something wrong and their baby being shunned by his own sister. 

"I mean, a lot of kids have their mom's last name nowadays. Even me!" Now, this worthless fuck was trying to make himself relevant. Maybe Addie felt the same way? Maybe she was scared of being forgotten once Henry comes? But Seth would deal with her later. Right now, he had to take care of Jordan. He wasn't going to fight but instead hit Jordan where it hurt. It was no secret Kurt didn't know of his son until a year ago. Only a few months in and he acted him and his daddy had known each other their whole lives. **Wrong.** Jason was a secret and he should have **stayed** a secret. 

 

 

_"I'd rather his last name be **Rollins** than **bastard**." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Criticism? Let me have it ^_^
> 
> Comment all your opinions down below!


	3. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a visit from his late husband, Roman.

He always had these dreams. At first, he thought he was going crazy but it was only because he missed Roman. Even after ten years, they would still meet up to talk about how the girls were doing, how much they missed one another and the new baby. Where they met was always the same. In the living room. Dean couldn't find it in his heart to sell the home. Sure, Roman was gone but that home still had memories. When they brought Addie home from the hospital, when they played tea party with the girls, and all the late night fun after a long day of work.

 

Once he fell asleep in their bed, he woke up on their sofa with Roman next to him. "Were you watching me sleep, big guy?" He smirked at the smiling spirit. 

 

"Maybe..." The smile unfolded before leaning over for a deep kiss. 

 

"Hey, now," Of course, he didn't stop the kiss. He chuckled once Roman was done. "I'm kinda takin' at the moment." Pointing at his protruding belly. 

 

"Until that boy _marries_ you, you're still mine." Going in for another kiss. "Till death do us part, my ass." 

 

"Even when you’re dead, you're still possessive." 

 

"What's Seth going to do? Accuse you of cheating in a _dream?"_

 

"Kids nowadays think _everything_ is cheating! Can't even hug your mom now." 

 

" _ **Please**_ tell me he doesn't ask to look through your phone?" 

 

"He's a good kid." Snuggling up to Roman, feeling his big, strong arms wrap around his waist. "He's loyal...trusting...and can't get enough of me." 

 

Seth knew how much Roman meant to Dean. He didn't know about the dreams. No one did. This was something between only Roman and Dean had. This was the only way to see Roman. To still see his best friend. If people were to find out they would just assume Dean was crazy and still not over his husband's death. Probably lock him up in the nuthouse while shoving happy pills down his throat. Yes. He was going to take this to the grave. "I love him, Ro...I love him so much."

"I'm happy you've moved on, babe." 

 

"I promise I will **never** forget you."

 

"Course you won't. I left you four **big** reminders."

 

"And a **_shit ton_** of memories." While it was nice to go down memory lane, now, it was time for the serious topics. "You mad at me? Like Addie?" 

 

"Nah, babe." Shaking his head, running his hands over Dean's bump. "And Addie ain't mad at you...she's just pissed that you're starting a new life. Sure, I'd never take you for a cougar but Seth's a good guy." Stealing a glance at his husband's large belly. "Can't be mad at him either...All he did was love you and give you a baby."

 

"Addie wishes Henry was _your_ baby..."

 

"Either way that's still her brother." 

 

"Tell that to your daughter." 

 

"She's crazy like you because she's _your_ daughter."

 

"You were the one bragging how you got me pregnant so she's your daughter." 

 

"Exactly what that boy should be doing." He chuckled, rubbing the swollen belly. "You excited?"

 

“Of course, I am.” Another smile. "It's just...going to be weird when he gets older..." Resting his hands on top of Roman's. "When he's six, I'll be _fifty_ and when he's sixteen, I'll be  _sixty_." He never thought he could have any more kids. He assumed when Roman died that it was going to be just Dean and their four daughters. "When he's ten, all his sisters will be in their **thirties**." 

"They'll still love him," Roman assured, giving Dean one last kiss. "Give Addie some time...once the little guy comes she'll be all over him." The dreams were always fasts. It only felt like two minutes and not several hours. He wanted to stay and talk to Roman. All he wanted was one more minute. One more minute of talking before going back to reality. "See you later, baby boy."

 

 

"Bye, daddy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Criticism? Comment down below! <3 <3


	4. Love Our Brother or Hate His Father?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daughters come together to settle their hatred for their mother’s lover for the sake of their brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm back from the dead and I decided to finish a highly requested story. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

They thought it was an act done against them. Almost like a punishment. They did not intend for their mother to fall for a man _their age!_  Addalynn did not bring Seth over to work on group projects just so he could knock up her mom! Elizabeth did not show Dean around their college just he could bump into Seth.  
  
“I can’t believe this...” Tears poured from her eyes, eyeliner running down Addalynn’s cheeks. The thought of that little bastard lying in the bed Dean once shared with her father made her stomach churn. “Henry should be daddy’s baby. Not Seth's!” That baby was due any day now. To Dean, Henry was going to their brother but to the older children, Henry was Seth’s one-way ticket to trap them. **All** of them. The pathetic fucker was going to use that baby in order to be a part of **their** family.

Seth never had a family of his own, what with his mother putting her boyfriends before her own son. One time even using Christmas money to pay one man's rent, leaving Seth with no presents under the tree. To say Mrs. Rollins was selfish would be a laugh. The woman craved for a man and Seth clearly craved love. While she went off chasing men, her son was left longing for an actual family. 

In their minds, if it weren’t for that baby Seth would be long gone by now. “Fuckin’ boy toy!” She began spitting venom. When the sadness went away, anger arrived soon after. “He probably has mommy issues! Probably a gold digger wanting to take advantage of a vulnerable, grieving widower!”  
  
“Addie...it’s been ten years. Ma’s probably lonely.” Elizabeth felt stuck in the middle. Which side to choose? Side with her older sister or be there for her brother?  
  
“Then he could’ve gotten a puppy!”  
  
“He did. Its named Seth.” The twins, Madelyn and Evelyn, chose to stay out of it. Of course, they were not happy.  
  
“Would you even kiss that? Hell no!” Addie continued to throw insults at her brother’s father. “I hope to God Henry doesn’t come out lookin’ like... **that!”**  
  
“He's a good lookin’ guy...it’s just that big nose of his.” Elizabeth continued to defend. Obviously, she didn’t find Seth that attractive either.  
  
“And that tooth gap.” Maddie shook her head in disgust.    
  
“And that creepy laugh!” That earned a cringe from Evelyn.  
  
“And that hairy body!” The oldest shivered at the memory of seeing Seth at the beach. Of course. He was with their mother. “That’s a human version of a monkey if I ever saw one.”  
  
“Okay, Addie.” Trying to get sister to stop. Not wanting to hear any more of her insults.  
  
“And he’s so weird! The guy probably doesn’t have any friends!”  
  
“Addie.”  
  
“His own mom doesn't love him but, somehow, _ours_ does!?”  
  
“ADDIE!” Fed up with her sister’s rant, she stood up to shout.“We have to love our mom more than we despise our, could be, future... stepdad.” Mumbling the last part before she turned to the twins. “We might not like Seth but that kid did nothing to us.” There was silence. No insults, no cringes, no looks of disgust. Just silence. “Too late for us to try and get rid of Seth. The baby’s coming and all we can do now is be there for mom and that kid.”  
  
“Why should we?!” Addie cried out again, the twins stayed quiet. It was Liz and Addie facing off.  
  
“Mom’s not gonna be around forever!”  
  
“So, we’ll be stuck taking care of the kid?! SETH’S KID!?!”  
  
“OUR BROTHER!”  
  
“WHOSE FATHER WE HATE!”  
  
“WHO’S WITH OUR MOTHER WE LOVE!”

 **"HE’S JUST GOING TO FORGET US!”** Silence returned. The truth behind everyone's anger was exposed. “The second that kid comes out, he’ll forget all about daddy, all about daddy’s family and US!” Could what they fear the most actually come true? 

“He’ll forget us for sure if we don’t come around.” Liz knew Dean would never forget them but in order to pull her sisters out of their fear, she had to dig a little into it. “You can’t forget someone who comes around all time...”

“Someone who calls every day...” Maddie spoke up, now wiping away her own tears.

“Someone who checks on the baby...” Evelyn added.

“...Someone who buys the baby clothes.” The eldest sniffled, looking at her siblings. “Carter’s got a clearance sale on all boy clothes.” Elizabeth struck a nerve but in a good way. Her plan was working and needed to ride this out until Henry came. “I’ll get my keys.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Have any comments? Criticism? Type it all down below!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's so short. I had it longer but I lost them my phone was forced to reload :''''''''''''''''(


End file.
